eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kierax the Energy Wielder
Strategy *To deal with him, we learned we had to prevent him from absorbing those orbs. To do that, we assigned a few people to rush the room, running furiously towards the center. There is a swirling vortex of red energy with a blue energy swell floating above it. After leaping into the air, you will be caught up in the energy swell and lifted into the air, towards the ceiling. *Essentially, the strategy for this battle was to assign one (or two, to be safe) people to bounce up and down (without entering combat), focusing on grabbing the energy orbs before they get to . Make sure they take some Dramamine first. The rest of the group stayed on solid ground and used ranged attacks to burn down. *If you miss an orb, your party will be severely weakened by his AOE. Most groups won't survive missing two times in a row. As long as your bouncers keep floating up and down, grabbing the orbs as they go, this battle is actually quite easy. You will be rewarded with around 13 plat for your efforts! *If you have a group of level 90's who can do a lot of damage, you have approximately 20 seconds to burn him down before an AoE goes off. He really doesn't have many HPs for a named mob - only 290k FYI: Currently, pets are not affected by his massive AoE, but this may be changed in the future. On April 9, 2010, we found that if only a pet is attacking him, he will reset. Just stage yourself in the hallway right before this mob. Look up so you can see the mob and the close proximity around him. Rush into his room, and run to the edge of the bouncy pit, but don't jump in. You're looking to barely get within spell casting range of him without falling through the floor or into the bouncy pit. Unleash your most devastating spells as quickly as possible on him. You should also be shooting him with ranged weapons the whole time. If your toon is a pet class, send pet in to attack the mob, BUT ONLY if you can kill him in 15 to 20 seconds. If it looks like a black blob is going to make it to him before you can kill him, simply run backwards, remembering to hit your jump button to jump up over the lip into the hallway to previous room. Run backwards down this hallway until you get to the other end of it. You will be safe from the mob's AOE at this point, and the mob won't reset, UNLESS YOU HAVE A PET UP. Now you simply watch the mob and his blob adds. When no blobs are close to him, run back into the room, shooting him with ranged weapons and spells until he dies and craps out your PHAT plat chest. So, a re-cap, don't fight him with a pet up, unless you're positive that you can kill him before the first blob reaches him. If you fight him with a pet, a blob gets to him, you run back into the far end of the hallway, then he will reset & you'll have to start the fight all over again. This is a very easy solo fight with DOV end geared toons. A great way to farm plat. My SK and coercer can both kill this guy with this strat within 15 seconds. Sure beats the hell out of jumping around in the pit and hoping you get all of the blobs and kill the named before he AOE's you to death. A much better strat for those of us who are bouncy challenged, and who don't want to share the plat chest with anybody.